


Thire Knows What's Up

by cobaltexpositor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fox gets called out by Thire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltexpositor/pseuds/cobaltexpositor
Summary: Fox and his fellow commanders assemble in his office to debrief about the night's Senatorial gala event. Thire figures out a way to get Fox to end the meeting early.Fox: *John Mulaney voice* "Let's change the subject!"
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	Thire Knows What's Up

“Alright boys, let’s keep this debrief short. It’s late and I don’t want to have to deal with this tomorrow.” Fox tossed his dress uniform gloves to the side of his desk and settled into his chair. Thire, Stone, and Thorn all groaned in complaint and settled into the scavenged chairs around Fox’s office. The gala had been a logistics nightmare, and all four men were exhausted.

“Fox, there’s nothing to report,” Thorn said. “None of the senators got nabbed, nobody was caught trespassing. It went smooth for once.” He stretched his arms above his head, spine popping. “Can’t we just go to our bunks?”

Fox gave him a disapproving look. “We get some rest when we’ve done our jobs.”

“I have something to report,” Thire perked up. “I actually noticed that one of our men was missing from their post for about half an hour during the gala.” He gave Fox a pointed look, a smile starting to creep onto his face. “Care to explain where you had headed off to?”

Fox straightened in his chair, hesitant. “I had to check along the perimeter. I must not have checked in, apologies.”

Thire raised an eyebrow. “So it has nothing to do with the fact that Senator Chuchi  _ also _ happened to disappear around the same time?” He leaned back in his chair, looking smug with his arms crossed. “Or the fact that you still have lipstick on your neck?”

Fox’s eyes widened and his hand flew to his neck to wipe at a nonexistent stain. He drew his hand away, finding nothing, but Thire’s bluff already worked. Stone and Thorn looked between them with confusion. Fox cleared his throat.

“Good work tonight, I think we can end the debrief here.” He stood to leave the office.

“Wait wait wait,” Stone interrupted. “What’s this about you and Senator Chuchi, Fox?”

“There’s nothing about me and the Senator,” Fox shot back, glaring at Thire. Thire just snorted at his empty threat. Thorn gasped in excitement as the pieces of the puzzle clicked in his head.

“Fox, you hypocrite! You’re always lecturing the boys on our commitment to duty, but you’ve been sneaking off and seeing the Senator all along!” Thorn started cackling, holding his sides.

“I am not seeing anybody! I won’t entertain this any lo-” Fox was interrupted by the beep of his private comm channel.

_ “Fox? Are you still on your way over? Just let me know if you’re running late. I’ll wait up for you. Hope everything is okay, love!” _ Riyo’s voice rang out in the small office, leaving all the men in dead silence. Fox’s face fell into embarrassed horror, a fierce blush rising to his cheeks as the laughter from the other three commanders began anew. Thire was in tears, and Stone was leaning on Thorn to keep himself upright.

“This meeting is over,” Fox grumbled, grabbing his commlink and his gloves and retreating from his brothers out the door.

“Have fun, commander!” Thorn managed to shout out between gasps of air.

Maniac giggles could be heard all the way down the hall. When he saw the coast was clear, Fox sighed and lifted the commlink to his mouth. He smiled despite himself.

“I’m on my way  _ cyare _ . Be there in ten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this short little one-shot. The tiktok just made me really happy, so I had to add on to it. Your comments are always super sweet, keep 'em coming!


End file.
